Playing Pool
by livsgirl
Summary: Alex invites Olivia over to her apartment under the impression she is to teach her how to play pool. Established A/O
1. Chapter 1

"Detective" I hear her call out as I turn to walk away "Can I have a minute?"

"Meet you at the car" I tell my partner as I turn and walk back toward the blonde haired beauty. I can't help but smile as I approach her and wonder why she was calling me back.

"I've missed you the last few days" She whispers so that no one else can hear "I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight?"

I can't help but raise my eyebrows in a questioning manner. Yes, we have been seeing each other but it's been more along the lines of friends with benefits than an actual relationship. It's not that I don't want a relationship because I do. Not only is she an amazing woman but she is the first one to truly understand what I like, want and need in bed. But we both work for the same division and our cases would be jeopardized if anyone ever found out. So we keep it light despite the fact that the both us can tell how we feel about each other.

She steps even closer to me and I have to fight to control my breathing when her breath caresses my ear "I have a pool table now and would love for you to teach me to play."

A thousand images flashes through my mind. I see her on the edge of the table with her legs splayed open while go down on her. I can almost feel her tugging my short hair and holding me where she wants. Her leaning back on the table with her legs wrapped around my waist as I thrust over and over into her. Or better yet her laying on the velvet table with her ankles wrapped around my neck while she clawed my arms as I plowed into her again and again. I will say that has to be my favorite because of the screams I can rip from her throat.

"Olivia"

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear her call my name and I have to push my desire for her down. I am so wet and turned on at the moment that I'm sure anyone who looks at me can tell. I know she can tell by the smirk that crosses her face. I often think she enjoys pushing me to my limits knowing that I can't do anything about it. But then again it could also be for her benefit as well since she has told me time and time again she loves it when she pushes me.

"What time?" I ask after swallowing several times in an attempt to put some moisture back into my mouth.

"Let's go for eight."

"Then I will see you at eight counselor" I tell her as I look around to make sure no one is looking before leaning in real close to her "make sure you're ready"

Here I am almost five hours later standing at her door and just as nervous as I was the first time she ever asked me to come over. Although the difference now is I know what's in store and the rules of the game. The only unknown variable is if I get to stay the night or leave early in the morning hours. Since it's the weekend I'm going with the former and not the latter. Taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart I raise my hand and knock on her door.

My breath catches in my throat as she opens the door and stands there for my admiration. I know she has dressed with my pleasure in mind. She is wearing a simple black dress with a pair of matching heels. Her hair is flowing freely around her shoulders and tonight she is wearing her contacts instead of her glasses. I know without a doubt when I raise her dress up that I will find she is wearing thigh highs that are attached to a garter belt with no underwear. Holy shit I can't wait to lift her up and sink into her velvet warmth that is waiting for me.

"You coming?" She asks her voice a shade deeper than normal with desire.

"Not before you" I inform her as I grabbed her roughly and pull her back against me so she knows what I want and expect tonight.

"Oh fuck" She moans as she grounds her ass against the added appendage that I am wearing.

"We will" I answer her as I move her hair to the side and pepper her neck with kisses "But first I am going to teach you how to play pool."

She whimpers as she snakes her hand between us and rubs my silicon cock through my pants. I have no doubt in my mind if I was actually a man I would be throbbing with need so badly that I would be luck to fully push into before I lost my load. Thank the lord above I was not born as a man so I can drag it out until her need becomes so great that it's painful.

I know that doesn't sound very enjoyable but believe me it is for both me and her. When I finally allow her tip over the edge she is wound so tight that her orgasm is one long continuous train that is at warp speed. She has on occasion clawed my back so bad during this event that I thought I was going to have to go to the hospital afterwards.

"Pool can wait" She states as she turns around in my arms and drops to her knees.

Before my brain can register what she is doing she has my zipper over half way down. I know her intentions are to pull my faux cock out and service me. Normally I would let her, because honestly that is one huge turn on for me and can quickly get me off enough to lessen the fire that is burning within me, but not tonight. Tonight that fire will be extinguished when I feel her clamp down on the phallus and scream as her orgasm washes over her.

I reach out and grab her wrist roughly with my right hand and twist it back and to the side using a move I have used on numerous suspects to restrain them. I look down when I hear her gasp and I smile. Her face is flush and her normal cobalt blue eyes are so black with desire. Her chest is rising and falling faster and faster causing her perky little breasts to protrude out more and more. The sight before me is almost all my undoing and it takes all I have to pull my zipper back up with my left hand.

I hear her moan and whimper in disappointment as I pull her back up to her feet and hold her elbows until I know she is steady.

"Please" she begs as she reaches for me when I move away from her.

The tone of her voice almost unravels my control. I have never denied her what she wanted when it has come to sex. Why would I she has always allowed me to do what I want and how I want. She has never once stopped me when I have taken it so rough that it's visibly obvious that it's painful for her to walk the next day. She certainly hasn't stopped me when I've been so careful and tender with her it's brought tears to her eyes.

I step forward once again and engulf her in my arms. I rub my hands up and down her back hoping to soothe her but I realize that it is useless. She is too tightly wound for anything at the moment and needs a temporary release. I decide to take pity on her and give her some relief because if I don't I will be lucky to get five minutes out of her. With the way I'm feeling and the mood I'm in that will not work.

"I think you need this worse than me" I whisper into her ear as I rub my hand up and down her arms.

I walk around her body and pull her flush against me. Her head automatically falls back and against my shoulder. I can feel her breath on my neck as she sighs and melts against me. I run my hands down the front of her dress until I have reached her hips.

"How wet are you?" I ask her as I begin to slowly bunch her dress up so I can reach her mound.

"Wet enough" She whispers as she nips my jaw line "Why don't you let me pleasure myself for you."

My head falls forward and I sink my teeth into the area where her shoulder meets neck. She knows how much I love to watch her pleasure herself but it is something she rarely volunteers to do. This tells me how much she is making this night about me and if it's possible I love her even more for it.

"Please" I almost whimper as I turn us so I can watch her in the mirror.

She raises her head up and connects her eyes with mine in the mirror. I try my best to keep my eyes locked with hers but I fail to do so when I notice her hand traveling down her body. Her perfectly shaved mound is fully exposed and glistening. I can see her engorged clit protruding and I know if I flick my tongue across it three times she would be bucking.

"See how wet you make me" She says as she pulls her lips apart and gives me an unobstructed view.

"I want you to make yourself cum" I instruct her as my hips push into her on their own accord. "But first I want you to run your fingers through your folds and get them as wet as you can. I want to taste you."

She does as I ask moaning in pleasure as she bumps against her clit. I am afraid that she will forget what I have ordered her to do when she circles her clit but she doesn't. Somehow she has found the strength to pull her fingers away and bring them up to my face.

I open my mouth and she inserts her fingers into it. I close my lips around them and moan at the first taste of her. I run my tongue up one side of her finger and then down the other. I close my eyes and concentrate on making sure I have savored every drop there is on her fingers before I finally release them.

"You taste so fucking good" I tell her as I lock my eyes with hers once more.

I lick my lips as I swallow and I feel her knees buckle some. Her body is even more tense than before and I decide to take pity on her. I really wanted to drag this out a little longer but I can't. Well let me rephrase that I can I just won't. Especially if I want her to give me full reign later.

"Make yourself cum" I order her.

Her breath catches in her throat as her fingers once again find their way to her clit. She slowly circles her clit with her fingers before traveling farther down and pushing two fingers into herself.

I can hear the sloshing sound of her wetness as she thrusts in and out of herself. As she starts to impale herself on her fingers I am amazed she has lasted this long. I know the only reason she hasn't is because she is not curving her fingers or allowing herself direct stimulation.

If this was any other time I would allow her to drag it out but not tonight. I release the grip my right hand has on her hips and quickly make my way to her clit. Oh my God it so engorged that I release a guttural groan from deep within.

"Oh baby it feels so good" She moans "I want to add a third finger."

"Go ahead" I say allowing her to stretch herself. The widening of her eyes causes my hips to once again flex into her "Now curve your fingers and find your spongy area."

"Oh fuck" She cries as she finds it and pushes against it.

"Now rub it" I say as I rub her clit and pinch it between my fingers.

Before I know it her nails are digging into the back of my neck as she screams loudly. Normally I would continue my assault on her clit to drag her orgasm out but I don't this time. I will later tonight until she begs me to stop but for right now I only wanted to take the edge off.

"Please don't stop" She whimpers as I pull my hand away.

"That was just a release for you" I whisper as I bring my fingers to your mouth and you greedily accept them.

You moan as you pull my fingers into your mouth and begin to work them over, cleaning every inch you can. You close your eyes and began to work with the same fever you do when you are on your knees for me.

"You're imaging this is my cock aren't you?" I ask as I rotate it against her ass "You want to take me in your mouth don't you?"

You nod as you release my fingers with a pop and turn to smile at me.

I crash my lips onto yours and plunge my tongue into your mouth. I wrap my left arm around your waist and pull you impossibly tighter against my body while my fingers circle our wrist and pull your fingers from within you. You cry into my mouth as I do this and your knees buckle.

I lessen my assault on your mouth and finally allow you to catch your breath. Once I know you have better control over yourself I lighten my grip and take a step away. You watch me in the mirror as I fully release you and take another step back.

"My turn" I say as I watch a smile cross your face and you lick your lips in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't thank everyone enough and especially Little Miss Nicap. After asking about a scene with Alex and Liv playing pool and you said yes I couldn't get it out of my head. I'll be honest and say I had originally planned for this to be played out on a date in Private Dancer but decided a stand alone would be so much better. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the first one.**

* * *

I shiver as I watch you advance upon me as if I'm your last meal. Your hands tremble as they reach out and begin to slowly unbutton my shirt. I'm not sure if it's a lasting effect from your orgasm or your anticipation of what is to come. Hell it could be a combination of the two.

You torturously drag my shirt off my shoulders and down my arms once it's unbuttoned. A smile crosses your face when you zero in on the skin tight wife beater I am wearing. You have told me on more than one occasion how hot you found me in nothing but a wife beater and my dress slacks from work. So I make it a point to wear that as often as I can, especially if I know you will be undressing me. Yes, my love for as much as you considered me while dressing for tonight I considered you when choosing my outfit as well.

I am pulled from my thoughts when I feel your nails scraping across the back of my neck to my shoulders. You slowly trail your nails down my shoulders and over my chest. When you reach my breasts you don't stop to tease them or play with them like my past lovers. You know and understand that is not what I care for and what I like. So instead you increase the pressure of your nails as you scrap over them causing the wetness I feel pooling in my boxers to multiply. You continue on to my abs and take your time running your hands over them before reaching my belt.

When I don't feel or hear my zipper being lowered my eyes instantly seek yours out and I feel my knees buckle at the arousal I see swirling within yours. You are waiting patiently on your knees for approval and I love you even more for that. You know how much I love to control everything when it comes to our love making and you willingly submit to that despite your dominate personality.

I have to say that is probably one of the biggest turns on for me with you. Really let's think about this, who wouldn't be turned on to have Alexandra Cabot submit to their every desire and whim in the bedroom. You allow me to explore the side of myself that I am terrified of in a way that satisfies us both. God do I love you for that opportunity.

"What's the safe word?" I ask as I reach out and cup your cheek. Yes we have a safe word for the off chance it ever becomes too much for her. It is also used for those times that I may do something she does not like or becomes uncomfortable with what I am doing. Although I'm proud to say she has never once used it during our lovemaking.

"Fidelis" She whispers as she kisses the inside of my palm before connecting with my eyes once more, causing me to smile more.

Fidelis may seem like an odd safe word but it honestly fits us both. From Latin to English Fidelis translates to faithful. One must always remember that everything is not what it seems. Not only that but Fidelis Ad Mortem is the motto for NYPD and law is centered on the use of the Latin language. Ultimately though it is another mixture of us within our love making which is why we chose it.

As I give you a slight nod your face lights up and in no time you are pulling my zipper down. You reach through the small opening and free the silicon phallus from its confined space. I want to tangle my fingers in your hair and guide you to what I want but I don't. This is something I have always let you take at your pace. Lord knows I have never been disappointed and I know without a doubt I won't be this time either.

You run your finger up and down the length of the shaft and I swear I can feel it. When you wrap your fingers around it my muscles tense up causing it to jump in your hand. You moan as you slowly lean forward and flick the head with the tip of your tongue.

I clench my hands into a fist as my whole body shakes. I think you realize I am about to hit my breaking point and take pity on me. It's a deep guttural groan that escapes my mouth as I watch your lips seal around the head and work your way down the shaft. Once you have taken all you can, which is almost every inch of the exposed toy, you glance up at me as you hold your spot.

"Fuck" I moan as I clench my teeth together. Your eyes are even darker than before and I can feel your nails digging into my thighs. It takes all I have not to grab you by your hair and start to thrust in and out of your mouth.

You slowly pull back off the faux cock moaning as you do and before you can even take a breath you are back on it taking almost every inch of it. As you pull back this time I can tell you are allowing your teeth to gently scrap the length of the toy. It is almost as if I can feel it and the sensations become too much for me. My eyes close on their own accord and my head falls back. My hand travels to the back of your head.

You begin to work the faux cock over with a fever that I don't think I've seen from you before. Your head is bobbing up and down on the cock as you moan more and more. You release it with a pop causing me to jerk my head back up and down to look at you. I know you better not be finished because I had not come yet.

"Do you know how much I love your cock" You say to me as you wrap your hand around it and began to slide it up and down the length of the shaft. You lean forward and flick the tip with your tongue before rocking back on your heels.

I am unable to find my voice at the moment so I tangle my hand in your hair and start to guide you back to the phallus. You allow it for a second before you shake your head no and pull back. I study you to make sure everything is alright when I realize you want to keep me on edge a little longer.

I jerk you back by the hair and you groan. Your breathing becomes heavier and I feel your hand clamp down tighter on my extension. I know you enjoy this and I am not hurting you. If I thought for just a moment that I was I would release you. You know that as well as I do.

"If you love my cock so much why isn't your mouth on it?" I growl out as I struggle to keep myself under control. I want nothing more than to push your hot mouth back on me but I don't. I can only imagine what this would look like to those on the outside.

You look up at me and lick your lips in such a seductive manner your eyes are darker then they have ever been. I can hear the small laugh in your throat when I shiver at the look you're giving me and it reminds me that you enjoy this as much as I do if not more so.

You open your mouth as you slowly move toward my cock. I hold my breath as you slowly and teasingly engulf the head of the phallus once again until I feel the pressure of the cock against my clit. I feel the pressure let up as you just as slowly pull back again.

Before I can stop myself I am thrusting into your mouth while I hold your head in place with my hand. I feel your nails scraping down the front of my thighs and the sensations spurs me on. I am so lost in the feelings that I allow my head to fall back and close my eyes while the force and depth of my thrusts increase. I don't hear you complain, not that you could, so I continue on finally seeing the relief I need in sight.

It is not until I hear you gag that I am brought back to reality and realize what I am doing. I instantly still my movements, remove my hand from your head, and snap my head back down so I can look at you. I am set to apologize until you look up at me and take more of my cock in your mouth.

You willingly allow it to gag you as you move your head from left to right. You pull back long enough to gasp for air and beg me to continue. I open my mouth to argue when you tell me you want me to come like that. Holy shit, thank you Jesus, and every other God out there I say to myself. Who wouldn't want to be thrusting in and out of Alex's hot mouth as they come?

Without a second thought I place my hand back on the back of her head and begin thrusting again. This time I don't allow my head to fall back and I watch her take my cock over and over again. I feel my peak coming but I lack one thing to send me over the edge. I need to look into her eyes. I have to have that connection.

"Alex" I almost cry out because I'm so painfully aroused and ready to come that it hurts.

She knows what I need and instantly looks up and connects her eyes with mine. In that instant seeing the love she has for me sends me flying over the edge. I'm thrusting more forceful as my orgasm takes hold but she never once pulls back. As I watch her work my cock over and over extending my orgasm I feel as if I'm going to float away. I'm sure if it wasn't for her hands on my thighs grounding me I would be but instead she brings me back to here and now.

I gasp for breath as I stare down at the most beautiful woman in the world on her knees slowly working my cock in and out of her mouth, as aftershocks rock my body, until she releases it with a pop. She sit backs on her knees and smiles up at me with so much love that I feel overwhelmed with emotions. I love her so much and I can't even begin to imagine my life without her. I know without a doubt I would give my life for her if it would allow her to live. I've never felt this way about a woman before and I know I'll never feel this way again.

I extend my hand and she takes it allowing me to pull her to her feet and against me. I not only hear but feel her sigh as I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight against my body. As I feel her melt against me my desire for her starts to build again. I open my eyes and in the mirror I see the pool table and I'm reminded of why I'm here.

A devious smile crosses my face and I can't wait to get Alex on, I meant to, the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello naughty muse it is about time you showed back up. ;)**

* * *

I take you by the hand and guide you to the table. Without saying a word I rack the balls and grab the two pool sticks you have purchased as well. I chalk each of them up before handing you yours and taking the cue ball to the other side of the table. Once I have everything lined up the way I want it I motion for you to join me.

"You can hit the cue ball in any direction when breaking the balls" I tell you as I pull you in front of me and close the gap between us. I bite my lip to suppress a groan as you start to grind your ass against me. "Personally I like to hit it at an angle so that it will disperse the balls better."

"An angle is always a nice feeling" you say as you moves the white ball around and then slides across the front of my pants to position yourself.

"First" I choke out as I once again step up behind you "You want to bend over slightly and grip the stick in your right hand." I stop and shake my head as I realized how full of sexual innuendos pool actually is. "Now place your left hand on the table to brace yourself and the stick."

"Like this" You ask in the most sexually charged voice I think I have ever heard from you as you do as I say.

"Yeah" I breathe out as I allow my eyes to travel over your ass that is now on display. I can't help but notice that your dress is raised up enough to expose the bottom of your cheeks and your legs are magically spread apart as well. I fight the urge to unzip my pants once again and pull my cock out of its confines so I can push into your warmth that is screaming for me.

I feel my body shake with need that I've never had before as I step behind you and place my hands over yours. I can feel your body automatically relax into mine and it brings me a peace I've never known possible.

"Keep teasing me like you are and I will make you pay." I whisper into your ear just before I bite your earlobe.

You release the stick and it hits the table as you wrap your hand around my neck and look back at me. Holy shit, you're daring me to lose my patience and push into you. When I realize this I take a deep breath and gather myself the best I can.

"You can't hit the ball like this" I tell you as I remove your hand from my neck and step away from you. "Now pick it back up and line your shot up to hit the triangle. It doesn't really matter per se where you hit the balls right now. It will only matter when it comes to sinking them in one by one. Right now the only thing you want to do is break them up."

"Now pull back and in one fluid yet firm motion push the stick forward and connect with the cue ball. Make sure you follow through with your form though, don't just stop once you connect."

"Ok" You say as you pull back and push forward breaking the balls up on the table.

"Nice" I say as I step back up and rest my hands on your hips. As you lean back into me I trail my right hand down your dress and pull it up to expose your mound to me once again. This time I don't stop as I trail my fingers through your soak folds and push two fingers into your waiting core. I feel the muscle's clench around my fingers and try to pull me in even deeper. It's the same feeling I encounter when I push into you with my cock and you want me deeper in you.

Just as quickly as I started thrusting into you I stop and remove my fingers despite your groans of disapproval. I bring my hand up to my mouth in clean them while you watch me intently. In all honesty I'm not sure who that has just frustrated more me or you. I force myself to break away from you and pick up my stick so I can make my shots.

I line my shot up and without blinking I instantly deposit two solid color balls in the corner pocket "I'm solids you're stripes" I inform you as I line up my next shot. I am about to pull back and release the stick when I see movement out of the corner of my eyes.

I glance in your direction to see you squirming and rubbing your thighs together. I know you are trying to discretely get yourself off to relieve the pressure you feel. I should allow you to lessen the fire that is burning in you but I don't want that tonight.

I drop my stick on the table and stalk toward you. I can tell by the look on your face that you know you were caught. You lick your lips because you believe you are going to get what you want but I have other plans in store for you. I life you up and put you on the table and you instantly wrap your legs around my waist and pull me in closer.

"You want me to fuck you don't you?" I ask as I push forward with my hips. I know you are soaking the front of my pants and I don't care.

"Please" you moan out as you reach for my belt and start to undo it.

I grab your wrists and use my body to push you back against the pool table. "If I wanted to be thrusting in and out of you at the moment I would be" I whisper into your ear as I feel you raise and lower yourself against the roughness of my pants. "If I wanted you to get yourself off on me I would have you riding me not my pants."

"Shit" I hear you whisper under your breath as your head falls back and hits the table.

"Now I want you to stand up and watch me make my shots." I order as I step back and glance down at my pants. They are so soaked with your arousal that I feel my knees shake. I've had you so wet before it has been rolling down your thighs but I have never had you this soaked. If you were a squitter I would have thought you just had an orgasm but I know you're not. At least you're not on a regular basis that is.

"Now you have ruined my pants" I tell you as I begin to undo my belt as I kick off my shoes. I make sure you are watching as I remove my pants and stand before you in my boxer briefs and wife beater. Your eyes darken at the sight of the bulge in the briefs and you instantly lick your lips. I'm pretty sure you would give me blow jobs morning, noon, and night if I let you.

It takes all I have to turn and walk away from you but I do it. I want to torture you a little while longer before I give you some relief. Well it will be far from relief I can promise you that but it will take the edge off some for you. I grab my pool stick and make sure you are paying attention as I sink another ball before missing the next one.

"Come over here because you will have a better shot from this angle" I tell you.

You do as I say and listen to what I am telling you on how to line up your shot. As you bend over the table your dress rides up again and you spread your legs apart more. I know I could line myself up with you and slide right in. I can tell by your hesitation that is what you are expecting and when I don't you make your shot.

As soon as you follow through I am on you like a lion after its prey. I push you farther onto the table with my left hand as I remove my silicon member from my briefs and line it up to your swollen lips. You instantly spread your legs wider and grip the corners of the table waiting for the intrusion.

I take a minute to watch your body tremble in anticipation and to calm myself before I lose it with you. Once I know I will be able to stop when I want to I push forward with my hips and impale myself into your soaked pussy.

I hear you gasp as I stretch you and my head automatically falls backwards as I grip your hips tightly. I pull back till just the tip is still in you and push back in with as much force as before. I raise my head back up so I can watch you take my cock from this position. I pull back again and almost come undone at the glistening member.

"Fuck you're wet" I growl out as I push back in with so much force that your feet lift up off the ground some.

You brace yourself for my assault the best you can and take everything I am giving you. I know when I stop and pull you to your feet the left side of your face will be red from rubbing across the table and there will be indentions on the table from your nails.

I feel the coil starting to build in my stomach and spread throughout my body. It looks like tonight I will be having multiple orgasms instead of just one. I lessen the force I am pushing into you with and bend my knees slightly I know this new position is hitting you in the right spot.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" you scream as each thrust hits you right where you need it. I know if I don't slow down soon you will be exploding around my cock and I don't want that. At least not yet anyways.

I lean forward and grab you by your hair and jerk on it causing you to arch your back and scream out. Before I can stop myself I feel my orgasm take hold and take over my body. I began to erratically pump in and out of you as I fall forward and sink my teeth in your shoulder.

I am gasping for air as I feel you start to clench my member and pull every ounce of my orgasm from me that you can. You amaze me on how you can tighten your muscles just right and extend either of our orgasms as needed.

Once the aftershocks have subsided I raise myself up and brush your now matted hair from your face. You are still breathing hard and flushed from head to toe. I can tell by the anguished look in your eyes that you had not crested over your peak and I smile at this knowledge. I love and tend to get off on delaying your orgasms for as long as possible when we make love. When I finally allow you to come it is with such force that it completely drains your body and borders on you passing out at times because it is so intense. But that's not to say I won't allow you a little relief here and there though.

I place a kiss on your sweaty forehead as I snake my hand between your body and the table. I find your clit instantly and it is so large and swollen that you whimper when I place my fingers around it. I tighten my muscles in my thighs and butt so I can push the phallus in you a little deeper as I begin to roll my fingers around your clit. As I feel your body begin to shake I increase the pressure and slowly pump my hips as I remained buried to the hilt in you. Without warning you explode all over me and the table and an anguish cry escapes your throat.

I lessen my pressure on you as I slowly bring you back down and allow you to try to gather yourself. I finally stop my ministrations when your body stills. I pull my hand out from beneath you and use it to prop myself up but I don't remove myself from within you. I know how tight you get after an orgasm like that and it is too painful for me to remove myself.

After a while you open your eyes and turn your head toward me. You lean up the best you can and pull my mouth to yours for a kiss. It is not rough and hard like our love making was just now but sweet and gentle. I finally force myself from your lips when I start to feel like I am going to pass out. As I take a deep breath you wiggle your ass and groans. I know you are testing to see if you can take more at the moment but I know you can't and it's not what I want either.

"I want you again" I whisper as I trail kisses over the exposed part of your neck "But not at the moment."

You sigh in contentment as you reach behind you and scratch my neck with your nails. After a few minutes like that I feel your body relax and I know I can finally pull out of you. As slow and gentle as I can I remove myself from within you and take a step back. We have made one hell of a mess and a night of fucking has just begun. I can only hope you can take more later, because what I just experienced has only added fuel to my fire not extinguish it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it has taken me forever and I am so sorry that it has. Between working 40 plus hours and a full time college student its making it a little hard to keep up with all my stories. Although I do hope that this little hot slightly steamy chapter will make up for my absence. For those waiting on Private Dance and The Call to be updated I am working on it I promise I just ask for your patience a little longer.**

* * *

I am leaning against the wall with my eyes closed when I feel more than hear you enter the room. The lack of noise as you walk across the floor tells me you have taken your heels off and a small part of me is upset with this knowledge. I enjoy watching your muscular calves as you walk around in heels almost as much as I enjoy the feel of them digging into my back when I lift you up and take you against the wall or on a counter.

A smile tugs at my lips as you walk up and wrap your arms around me and rest your head on my chest. I can't help but feel a twinge of sadness as I realize this is something we could never do out in public. Our jobs prohibit interoffice relationships or fraternization as they call it so we must keep our relationship a deep dark secret. Although honestly we have to be the worst kept secret at the DA's office. Everyone there seems to know that we are dating but lives by the military's old motto "don't ask don't tell."

"Are you ok?" you ask as you tilt your head up and place a kiss on the hollow portion of my neck.

I pull back and stare into your blue eyes that are turning darker by the second. I have to swallow hard a few times and fight back tears as I realize simply being this close to me is turning you on as much as it is me. I have never had this effect on a woman before and it is as terrifying as it is electrifying. I know that our love and passion is the type that movies and romance novels are made of but it is also the type that can destroy a person if you allow it to consume you as well.

I lean down and capture your lips in a slow and loving kiss. My need to take you and fuck you senseless seems to be dwindling as we duel for control of the kiss. This does not shock me since you seem to be able to extinguish the fire within me as quickly as you can start it. It is times like these that I am reminded and thankful that none of my past relationships has ever worked out, like everyone says there is a reason for unanswered prayers.

I pull back and rake my eyes over your face and as always I am in awe of your beauty. You have flawless skin that is always so pale. Your eyes are a crystal blue color that turns darker when you are turned on and turn almost grey when you are mad. Your lips are thin, delicate and feminine just like you. Without thinking I lift my hand and my thumb traces the outline of your lips.

"Hey" you whisper as you gain my attention and smile.

I see the questions swirling in your eyes as I feel my chest constrict at the openness I see there as well. I want to call my captain and inform him that I quit so I can call in a judge to marry us this second. I want to spend every waking moment making this blonde angel in my arms the happiest woman on the face of the earth.

"Hey, yourself." I whisper in a voice I almost don't recognize as my own. As I stand there and memorize your features I realize that I am becoming more and more turned on. There is no doubt in my mind if I was actually a man I would maintain a permanent hard on and who can blame me. I mean I'm with Alexandra Cabot, sex goddess on heels.

You wrap your arms loosely around my neck and graze your nails over the back of my neck. My body twitches at the touch and I hear you laugh lightly at my response. You know the type of affect your touch has on me and we both know you are using it to your advantage right now.

I allow you to tease me for a few more seconds before I place my hands on your hips and start walking you back toward your pool table. As I back your body against the table I began to bunch you dress up and over your hips before lifting you onto the table. It appears as if the only thing that is going to be taught on your new pool table is my ability to bring you to multiple orgasms.

"I need you again." I almost cry out the throbbing between my legs becoming unbearable and the constriction of my boxers against my cock is killing me. Yes, I know that it is a silicon extension of myself but to me it is an actual part of my body. To me I can feel it begin to harden and grow in size and length as if it was real. Of course it doesn't hurt that you know and accept this knowledge and you're not turned off from it like the women of my past.

You don't say a word as you raise up and release my cock from my boxers and stroke it gently. My body begins to relax as you touch me and I release the breath I had been holding.

"Let me make sure you're nice and wet" you moan as you drag your fingers through your folds and gather your arousal. Before I realize it you are working it over my cock until it is glistening and you are satisfied with the result.

I am beginning to breath so hard as I watch you and my patience is starting to wear thin. Without saying a word you guide the tip of the faux cock to your opening and spread your legs a little wider inviting me to take you as I please. The urge to push into you to the hilt as hard and as fast as I can is taking over my need to make sure I don't hurt you. You can see the battle within me and scratch your nails down my arm to ground me.

As I look up into your blue eyes you nod letting me know to take what I need, how I need and that is my undoing. Before I can even second guess myself or consider the consequences I grip your hips tightly with my hands and bring you to me as I thrust into you. You throw your head back and scream as I slam into you with such force that it jars my pelvic bone.

"Fuck baby you feel so good" you moan as I begin a relentless pace of fucking you. There is nothing remotely loving or caring in the pace I am using and you are willingly taking everything without regard to yourself or your needs. That knowledge alone cause my desire to spike even more.

"I can't I can't" I begin to pant as I continue my pace. I can feel your ass sliding on the velvet covering and I can only imagine how much it is hurting you and the "rug burn" it is going to leave.

"Don't stop" you cry out meeting me thrust for thrust your nails digging into my arms so much I am sure you are drawing blood "Please don't stop fuck me hard."

Your words are encouraging me on and I'm spiraling toward the edge at a pace I've never encountered before. I want to come so bad but I refuse to till I know you are satisfied and you realize this. Without being told or asked you guide your hand to your clit and begin working it at a pace that matches my thrusts.

"Oh fuck oh fuck" you moan as your head tilts back and your orgasm begins to wash over you.

I watch in amazement as your body freezes up beneath me and a silent scream rips through your throat. I am able to thrust into you one more time before your muscles clamp down on the cock so tight that I can no longer move and I finally crash over with you. My head instantly falls backwards and a throaty groan is released from deep within me. My hips begin to pump erratically as my body attempts to automatically drag my orgasm out. I can barely move within you and this knowledge sends me spiraling into a second but less powerful orgasm.

I fall forward and quickly brace myself so I don't crush you into the table. You instantly wrap your arms around me as I bury my head into your neck. I am breathing so hard I am sure I am going to hyperventilate. I can feel your nails scratching over my back as every muscle in my body begins to relax. Once I have my breathing under control I raise up so I can look at you and apologize for what has just happened when you place a finger on my lips.

"I love it when your desire for me is so intense you can't control yourself" you tell me with a smile and a look of love that could melt the coldest of hearts "I love that I am able to give you the relief you need when you get like that. It turns me on as much as it does you."

I completely relax at hearing the reassurance from you and slowly take your lips with mine. There is no battle for control or underlying need in the kiss. It is simply two people who is madly in love expressing themselves and in all honesty I don't think I could love you anymore than I do at this very moment.


End file.
